Une dernière valse
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Ils sont debout, face à face. Leurs regards se croisent, des regards tristes qui refusent de laisser échapper leurs larmes. Ils savent que bientôt ce sera la fin, et pourtant ils refusent de se laisser aller au désespoir. Et alors elle ouvre la bouche et prononce ce simple mot : "Joue". Et ils décident de s'unir pour une dernière valse. OS sur la dissolution de l'Autriche-Hongrie.


_Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient._

_Un OS que j'ai écrit très vite, car il refusait de sortir de ma tête et que j'étais vraiment très inspirée. Ce matin je suis allée vers mon piano et mes anciennes partitions, et je me suis rappelée. De ce morceau, qui m'a alors inspiré cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est sur la dissolution de l'Autriche-Hongrie à la fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale._

_Bonne lecture,_

_kimi-ebi_

* * *

Ils étaient debout, tous les deux. Face à face, rivés l'un à l'autre par les pierres précieuses de leurs regards. Des yeux d'améthyste et des yeux d'émeraude, tout deux en fusion. Pourtant, leurs joues étaient sèches comme les échos des coups de feu au-dehors. Pourtant ils ne pleuraient pas – pas encore.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans mot dire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ses yeux à lui étaient ivres de tristesse, une tristesse qu'il tentait en vain de refouler. A présent qu'il savait qu'il allait la perdre, il avait du mal à soutenir son regard, tout en ne voulant pas clore les paupières de peur de la laisser lui échapper. Elle avait toujours été aussi indomptable que le sable, qu'on tente de saisir et qui pourtant s'écoule lentement entre nos doigts, ou est emporté par le vent. Lorsqu'enfin il avait réussi l'exploit de la garder, il avait cru que ce serait pour la vie. Mais parfois, le vent souffle juste trop fort.

Ses yeux à elle brillaient, mais une lueur tout autre dansait dans son regard. Une lueur de détermination et de colère. S'il avait baissé ses orbes d'améthyste, il aurait pu voir ses poings serrés, ses muscles tendus sous le tissu de son vêtement militaire. Mais c'était inutile. Il connaissait trop bien cette tempe qui battait dans un coin de son visage. Il connaissait trop bien ces traits tendus et cette bouche pincée. Elle était en colère, en colère contre ce qui allait les séparer, en colère contre son chagrin, qu'elle avait peur de laisser éclater, et qui grandissait en elle à chaque seconde, en colère contre elle-même, contre son impuissance, sa faiblesse. Et elle était déterminée à ne pas la laisser paraître à ses ennemis.

Ils auraient pu se regarder ainsi durant des heures, mais le temps, ils n'en avaient pas, ils n'en avaient plus. Ils entendaient le tac-tac-tac des mitraillettes au loin, qui se rapprochaient, et les cris des hommes. Ils savaient trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Ils auraient pu en profiter pour s'armer, pour les combattre dignement et se rendre aux côtés de leurs subordonnés, seulement il était un aristocrate avant tout, et il ne souhaitait pas ternir son beau costume pour finir en guerrier. Ils auraient pu en profiter pour s'embrasser une dernière fois, se serrer l'un l'autre dans les bras en se répétant des mots réconfortants, que tout irait bien et que rien ne pouvait les séparer, seulement elle n'a jamais aimé les mensonges, encore moins en amour.

Alors elle ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix était incroyablement calme lorsqu'elle demanda, très distinctement :

« Joue. »

Il ne répondit pas. Lui sentait qu'il aurait la voix rauque, et il ne voulait pas paraître faible à ses yeux. Une fois de plus.

Il s'assit à son piano, et elle s'approcha sans un bruit, se déplaçant telle une ombre dans la maison de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs deux corps ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle fixa son dos de ses deux émeraudes en fusion, lui brûlant la peau. Dehors, le bruit d'une explosion.

Il commença à jouer.

La première note est toujours la plus dure. Délicate, hésitante, elle est une entrée en matière qui se doit d'accrocher, de plaire. Le reste de la mélodie, les noirs, les blanches, les accords, ne sont qu'un enchaînement presque automatique, dans lequel on essaie juste d'incorporer ses propres émotions tandis que nos mains volent au-dessus des touches. Elle le savait – il lui avait expliqué tout ça –, et il savait aussi que c'était la note qu'elle préférait, parce que c'était celle qui marquait l'ouverture du cœur de son mari, le prélude à l'étalage de ses pensées et émotions les plus intimes. Elle aimait l'entendre jouer parce que c'était le seul moment où il se permettait de se dévoiler entièrement. On dit qu'un morceau n'est bien joué que si l'on ressent toutes les émotions de la mélodie. Elle aimait la première note parce que c'était le moment où son cœur s'ouvrait enfin, le seul moment où son masque d'aristocrate tombait sous la forme la plus noble qui soit.

Elle adorait la première note comme elle aimait l'entendre jouer.

Ce fut une note puissante, grave et basse, infiniment triste, qui résonna en elle et la fit frissonner. Elle reconnut le morceau, et eut envie de pleurer. Puis les sons s'enchaînèrent et s'envolèrent, et elle se sentit frémir au rythme de la mélodie. Elle voulut fermer les yeux comme lui, se laisser emporter par ce timbre doux et violent à la fois et permettre à ce flot d'émotions de l'envahir, mais elle aimait trop le spectacle des mains pâles ouvertes telles les ailes d'un oiseau, tandis que les doigts semblaient voler d'un bout à l'autre de l'instrument. Elle avait un jour essayé de jouer, mais le piano n'était qu'un objet entre ses mains. Lui le façonnait et arrivait à le rendre vivant. Et parfois, elle se plaisait à trouver quelque chose de magique au spectacle de son mari jouant.

Elle se laissa porter par la mélodie. Mélodie douce, parce qu'elle naissait sous des doigts attentifs et légers du pianiste. Mélodie violente, parce qu'elle-même donnait naissance à ces sentiments si forts qui l'agitaient et faisaient battre son cœur plus vite, un cœur aussi rapide que celui d'un petit oiseau effrayé. Il était les ailes, elle était le cœur, et il arrivait à la transporter rien qu'en tapant sur ces touches si blanches.

Elle se rappelait toutes les fois où il avait joué pour elle, y compris la première. Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle l'avait entendue, une mélodie aussi douce que celle-ci, exprimant une tristesse infinie. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment il arrivait à la dissimuler aux yeux des autres, et comment ceux-ci pouvaient être assez aveugles pour ne pas voir derrière le masque, assez sourds pour ne pas reconnaître l'homme dans la musique, et assez sots pour oser seulement les dissocier. Il était sa musique, elle vivait en lui et il vivait en elle. Elle faisait partie de lui et c'était aux deux qu'elle avait dit oui en l'épousant.

Cette fois encore, elle eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle sentit une goutte d'eau perler au coin d'un œil, elle les ferma très vite. Elle pouvait tout entendre, la mélodie si pure comme les hurlements qui venaient la tacher tel du sang, échos de la guerre, de la destruction qui se rapprochait à grands pas. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient perdre cette guerre, même lorsqu'il avait joué une musique si terrible qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait peur, même lorsqu'elle-même rêvait parfois d'un vide dans son cœur, et d'un champ de bataille, qu'elle devrait affronter seule puisqu'il ne serait plus là. Seulement, pour la première fois depuis leur union, ils allaient être séparés, et la souffrance dans son cœur était telle qu'elle devait se retenir de hurler. Alors elle se concentra sur les accords, sur les notes, et s'oublia, juste pour ne faire qu'un avec lui, une dernière fois, priant pour que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin.

Les cris étaient tout près à présent, et elle savait que c'était fini. Comme en écho à ses paroles, il s'arrêta, et la dernière note résonna funèbrement dans son cœur. Sans un bruit ses bras à lui tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour fixer avec incrédulité ces oiseaux immobiles, comme morts, qui ne chanteraient plus jamais pour elle.

Puis il y eut un bruit terrible, le bruit d'une fenêtre que l'on brise, provenant de l'arrière de la demeure.

Il se leva.

Il se tourna, et leurs regards se croisèrent encore. Ils se fixèrent, sans mot dire, et sans mot dire encore, il posa une main sur sa taille frêle et l'attira à lui, tandis que son autre main se posait sur la sienne, et que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient dans une dernière étreinte. Sans un bruit, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, ils commencèrent à valser, d'abord lentement, très maladroitement. Elle se sentait si faible qu'elle aurait pu tomber s'il n'avait pas été là. Mais elle sentait sa chaleur dans sa main, et son souffle effleurer la peau de son visage. Alors son expression se durcit, et elle reprit pied avec lui, le suivant avec aisance en une espèce de détermination désespérée.

Ils dansaient et leurs cœurs étaient unis dans une parade désespérée au monde extérieur. Et même lorsqu'ils surent que les autres les avaient rejoints enfin, et qu'ils allaient les séparer, ils ne crièrent pas, ne versèrent aucune larme. La musique résonnait encore dans leurs têtes, les liaient pour une dernière valse, une dernière suite d'accord avant la tombée de rideau, une dernière suite d'accords avant la fin.

Car elle avait reconnu la mélodie. Dès la première note, car c'est toujours la plus importante, et qu'elle lui avait donné envie de pleurer tant elle était forte. C'était du Chopin, compositeur qu'il aimait tellement qu'elle pouvait reconnaître une de ses œuvres rien qu'à cette note si importante à ses yeux. Celle-ci avait été si forte qu'elle avait failli en pleurer.

C'était « La valse de l'adieu ».

* * *

_"La valse de l'adieu" de Chopin... j'aime Chopin (mon compositeur préféré) et j'aime ce morceau. Il fut un temps où je le jouais parfaitement, mais j'ai arrêté le piano il y a un an. Aujourd'hui, une soudaine envie de recommencer, mais à la place j'ai trouvé cette idée de fic. Juste un petit OS qui j'espère vous aura ému ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, vraiment. Mais dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu,_

_kimi-ebi_


End file.
